Stances
Stances are selected when base attack of 5, 10, 15, or 20 is acheived. At BA5, you may select a Least stance. At BA10, you may instead select a Lesser stance, and at BA15 or 20 you may select any stance. Activating or switching a stance is a swift action. If a stance has an Upgrade, its stance benefits improve at the specified BA (Upgrade10 means when BA10 is reached). Any Still stance normally deactivates when you move from your position. Any Recover stance normally deactivates when you attack. A Constant stance remains active when another stance is activated. LEAST STANCES Absolute Steel: +5 to base land speed, +1 dodge to defense after moving 10' (Upgrade10: increase bonuses to +10 and +2; Upgrade15: increase bonuses to +15 and +3; Upgrade20: increase the bonuses to +20 and +4). Assassin: '''+1d8 sudden strike (Upgrade15: +2d8 sudden strike). '''Balanced Step: +1 competence to MD (Upgrade10: +3 competence to MD, +1 competence to maneuver; Upgrade20: +5 competence to MD & Maneuver) Blood in the Water: Whenever you successfully get a critical hit, you gain a +(2 + iterative attacks) morale bonus on attacks, saves, and defenses until your next turn (Upgrade 10: +1 threat range; Upgrade20: +2 threat, +4 confirmation). Bolstering Voice: '''While you are capable of speaking, allies within 60' gain a +2 morale bonus to Will saves (+4 vs fear). '''Child of Shadow: If you move 10' and end your movement in a space that is in a shadowy area, you gain concealment. Chill Blood: Energy resistance 5 cold (prereq: good reason) (Upgrade15: increase the energy resistance to 20). Crushing Weight of the Mountain: Gain Constrict (DC10 +1/2BA +Str). Flame Blessing: Energy resistance 5 fire (prereq: good reason) (Upgrade15: increase the energy resistance to 20). Giant Killer: +2 Attack vs creatures Large or larger (Upgrade10: also +2 weapon damage; Upgrade20: increase the bonuses to +4, and +2 defense). Greater Defense: +1 defense when fighting defensively, +2 in full defense (Upgrade10: +2 Will while fighting defensively or taking full defense). Iron Glare: Enemies you are adjacent to get -2 on attacks against creatures other than you unless they are mindless or soulless (Upgrade15: The penalty increases to -5). Island of Blades: You gain flanking benefits as long as an adjacent enemy is threatened by another creature (Upgrade15: you receive an additional +2 bonus to attack flanked creatures). Leading the Charge: If you make a charge attack and hit, until your next turn your allies within 20 x (1 + iterative attacks) feet gain a morale bonus on weapon damage (equal to 1/3 your BA) when they charge. Leaping Dragon: +10 Jump, and always running (Upgrade10: +20 Jump; Upgrade20: +30 Jump). Mage Bane: '''(prereq: Arcana or Dweomer 1 rank) Eemies within your threatened area take a -5 penalty to concentration rolls to initiate defensively (Upgrade15: the penalty increases to -10). '''Martial Spirit: For each weapon hit you score, you gain 1 stacking THP (maximum = Constitution), lasting Con rounds (Upgrade10: gain 2 THP instead, Upgrade15: gain 3 THP instead, Upgrade20: gain 4 THP instead). MegaDodge: '''The bonus against the target of your Dodge increases by 1 (Upgrade10: You get +1 attack against the target of your Dodge, Upgrade 15: your Dodge bonus to defense increases by another 1). '''Pearl of Black Doubt: Cumulative +1 dodge bonus to defense for each missed attack against you; the bonus resets to zero at the start of your turn. Prey on the Weak: Gain an additional +2 bonus on attack rolls against targets that are: agonized, blinded, cowering, dazed, dazzled, disabled, dying, entangled, exhausted, fascinated, fatigued, flat-footed, frightened, helpless, nauseated, pinned, prone, sickened, staggered, or stunned (Upgrade15: You gain an immediate attack whenever an enemy within 10' drops). Punishing Blow: +1d6 weapon damage, -2 defense (Upgrade10: +1d8 damage; Upgrade15: +1d10 damage; Upgrade20: +1d12 damage). Ready for Anything: +1/5 (round down) BA on Reflex & Initiative. Roots of the Mountain: (prereq: Endurance) Still +4 dodge to MD, +4 tumble DC, DR 1/- (Upgrade10: You may move up to 5' each round without deactivating this stance). Stance of Clarity: +2 insight to defense for 1 target, -2 defense for others. Step of the Wind: (req: Acr 1 rank, Ath 1 rank) +10 on checks to overcome difficult terrain, +2 attack & MD vs targets on difficult terrain (Upgrade15: ignore penalties to speed for terrain). Stonefoot Dodge: +2 dodge to defense vs larger creatures (Upgrade10: increase the bonus to +4). Tactics of the Wolf: ''' (prereq 4 Admin & 4 Combat Awareness). you and allies flanking a target you threaten get +1/3 your BA to weapon damage against that target. '''Thicket of Blades: If a creature makes an adjustment into or out of an adjacent square, you may make an attack of opportunity with a -4 penalty; Reflex negates (DC 10 + BA + Dex). Weapon Training: Constant Choose a weapon group; you are trained in that group. Wolverine Claw: While in a grapple you may attack with a light weapon at no penalty, or with a one-handed weapon at -4 (Upgrade10: you gain a +20 bonus on maneuver checks to draw a weapon while grappled). LESSER STANCES Close Combat Shot:(prereq: Combat Awareness 10 ranks) You may make ranged attacks without provoking. Dance of the Spider: (prereq: Athletics 12 ranks, Acrobatics 8 ranks) climb speed 20' while you have 4 limbs available, or +20 to your existing climb speed. Dancing Blade Form: ('''prereq: Acrobatics 8 ranks) Recover +1 Reach. When you attack, take a -2 penalty to defense until your next turn. '''Fiery Assault: (prereq: Flame Blessing) +1d6 fire damage to weapon attacks (Upgrade15: +2d6 fire damage; Upgrade20: +3d6 fire damage). You are also considered to have the Flame Blessing stance active. Frigid Assault: (prereq: Chill Blood) +1d6 cold damage to weapon attacks (Upgrade15: +2d6 cold damage; Upgrade20: +3d6 cold damage). You are also considered to have the Chill Blood stance active. Giant's Swing: Still +1 size category for weapon damage rolls (Upgrade15: You may move up to 5' each round without deactivating this stance). Holocaust Cloak: (prereq: Fiery Assault) Fire aura 1d6 (Upgrade20: fire aura 2d6). You are also considered to have the Fiery Assault stance active. Invasive Presence: (prereq: Acrobatics 5 ranks, Escape 10 ranks) You may attempt to enter an enemy's space as a move action (Reflex negates DC 5 + BA + Dex); they do not receive a save if you are otherwise already in their space. Each round you may make a Combat Awareness check (DC 10 + enemy's BA + enemy's Cha) to act during their turn (allowing you to move when they do, and thus maintain your proximity). While doing so, you do not take the standard penalties for sharing a space, but they do. Further, you may, as an immediate action, make a Reflex save (DC 10 + attacker's BA) to re-direct an outside attack from yourself to the enemy. Shifting Defense: '''(prereq: Improved Initiative) Immediate adjustment when an enemy misses you with an attack. '''Swarm Tactics: Allies within 60' get +2 attack & weapon damage vs targets adjacent to you. Weapon Training, Greater: Constant You are trained in all weapon groups. Winter's Wrath: (prereq: Frigid Assault) Cold aura 1d6 (Upgrade20: cold aura 2d6). You are also considered to have the Frigid Assault stance active. GREATER STANCES Ghostly Defense: Redirect missed attacks from miss chance to an adjacent target. Immortal Fortitude: Fortitude (DC = Neg hp total) each round to remain active. Blade of Alacrity: ''' +1 opportunity attack without using an action (Upgrade20: +2 opportunity attacks without using any actions, and +1d8 weapon damage on opportunity attacks). '''Supreme Blade Parry: DR 5/- while armed with melee weapon and not Flat-Footed. Step of the Dancing Moth: Recover Walk at 5' elevation 20, no penalty to stealth for full speed. (prereq: absurdly good reason) Strength of Stone: Still Fortification +1/3 BA (Upgrade20: You may move up to 5' each round without deactivating this stance). 'Wolf Pack Tactics: ' You get a free 5' move for each melee hit, with out provoking from the target, total distance not more than 1/2 base speed each turn. anything with {} around it is jackson notes